


Ведьмовство

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Нет никого сильнее ведьм, не правда ли?





	Ведьмовство

**Author's Note:**

> мистика!АУ

Ночь только начинается, когда Ирэн добирается до «прикормленного» перекрёстка: она, ещё подходя, чувствует знакомое трепетание в воздухе, предвкушение и тревогу — что же ты принесешь нам в этот час, когда спит всё земное?   
О, сегодня у Ирэн пиршество.   
Ей есть с кем разделить хлеб и соль — если точнее, соль и мясо, заботливо запасённое со вчерашнего вечера. 

Если бы кто-то догадался, зачем мисс Адлер иногда ездит в Шотландию, колесит там, ищет нужные места, меняет машины, не скрываясь только от Кейт, не поверил бы. Нет, ни за что бы не поверил, только не в то, что она раскладывает на алтаре травы и камни, хитро улыбается и смотрит в пустоту так, точно вправду что-то видит там, за деревьями, с ветвями которых играет ветер.   
Если бы кто-то догадался, что поездки заканчиваются торжеством — наутро Кейт достаёт бокалы, разливает вино и ничего не говорит, а Ирэн дожидается новостей без тревоги, но, пожалуй, с тем же предвкушением в груди, он бы сопоставил несколько загадочных совпадений, спасавших мисс Адлер жизнь, продвигавших её по очень своеобразной карьерной лестнице, сводивших с нужными людьми в нужных местах… Тут Ирэн бы пожала плечами, точно напоминая о том, что стоит ли той, кого обвиняют во множестве преступлений, чураться ведьмовства? 

Только никто не догадается.   
Мир ждёт от Ирэн чего угодно, но не того, что она вытащит из переноски для животных черного петуха, донесёт его до алтаря и, прошептав что-то насмешливое и зловещее, вонзит в него нож, невесть откуда появившийся в её руке. Хлынет кровь, перья станут липнуть к рукам и одежде, отрезанная голова петуха откатится…   
Раньше Ирэн казалось, что мертвый петух будет косить на неё остекленевшими глазами, а обезглавленное тело, из которого толчками выплескивается кровь, взлетит и забьёт крыльями — а затем, разумеется, бросится на неё, чтобы выцарапать молоденькой ведьме глаза. Раньше она дрожала, добираясь до перекрёстка, где можно расстелить скатерть, нарезать травы, вымолить у темных сил что-то — и отдать им кое-что взамен. Только Ирэн уже не помнит, сколько лет назад это было.   
Трудно упомнить всё, если живёшь несколько сотен лет, промышляя коварством, телом и колдовством. 

Прошлое остаётся позади, только изредка свербит самое важное, не выходит из головы, заставляет щуриться и улыбаться — или хмуриться, откладывать телефон и кусать губы.   
Иногда вспоминается, как она вела Кейт к алтарю, вовсе не свадебному, хотя обряд, связавший их, был прочнее любого церковного венчания: только и стоило порезать своё запястье и заставить выпить крови, а потом сделать ровно наоборот. Только и стоило разрезать, не жалея, одежду; кусать-целовать Кейт, медленно, прихотливо меняя ритм, брать двумя-тремя пальцами, затем сразу ладонью, наслаждаясь хриплыми стонами, заставляя её насаживаться всё сильнее. Ирэн могла бы использовать вместо ладони нож — как рукоятку, так и острие, и Кейт не прекословила бы. Она потом говорила, что не знала, боль или ласку испытывала, но повторения хотела почти всегда. Куда бы ей деться: она принадлежала мисс Адлер так, как принадлежит хозяйке любимый нож или медальон. Памятная, удобная в быту и деле вещь, способная служить до тех пор, пока не сотрётся в пыль.   
Иногда, впрочем, Ирэн вспоминает пожары и запах подгоревшего человеческого мяса, виселицы и испанский сапог — а боль не помнит, потому что боли не было. То есть боль была, но совсем недолгая по ведьминским меркам. Стоит однажды перетерпеть сожжение, выждать, пока тело разрушится и соберётся вновь, станет куда сильнее прежнего, и больше ничего не страшно. Совсем. 

Вот поэтому она спешит на перекрёсток поклониться своим богам, ждущим, пока Ирэн заколет для них петуха, оставит соль и водку. Она спешит поклониться. Утром, когда рассветёт, придёт пора отправлять фотографии королевской семье и начинать большую игру: ту игру, в которой не будет времени медлить и беречь силы. Это стоит свеч. Ирэн неспроста связалась с Джимом Мориарти — она ещё помнит, какие слухи ходили о его ритуале обращения, ей с Кейт и не снилось. Говорят, он породнился с чёртом, связался с кем-то, чьё имя боятся произносить, разве что шепчут вполголоса о восточном ветре. Говорят, он одержим последнюю сотню лет, говорят, он лепит паутину, чтобы поработить весь мир, но Ирэн лишь ухмыляется и пожимает плечами — ей не с руки вставать по другую сторону баррикад. 

Что-то иное, неизведанное тревожит Ирэн, зудит внутри, заставляет лишний раз прошептать имена своих богов и сжать в руке нож сильнее необходимого.   
Что-то вскоре случится. Выйдет из-под контроля, вырвется на волю, заставит саму Ирэн Адлер, столетиями тревожащую старую добрую Англию, замереть — и измениться.

Но нет никого сильнее ведьм, не правда ли?


End file.
